A pallet is a structure used for supporting and transportation of goods. Typically, pallets are made of wood which is relatively heavy and prone to wear and tear. Therefore, frequent maintenance and replacement of the damaged pallets are necessary. Further, wooden pallets have impact on deforestation and are less amenable for recycling. Also, these pallets cannot be coupled together to form a bigger unit for supporting larger or more goods. In view of this, there exists the need for a lightweight, durable, and connectable pallet.
In landscaping and gardening activities, hardscape (e.g. pavement, patio, roadway, parking, etc.) and softscape (e.g. tree, flower, and other vegetation) are often used to make the environment more aesthetically pleasing and healthy living. In order to keep the hardscape/softscape in place and mitigate damages to them due to poor soil structure, a strong support structure may be positioned under the ground on which the hardscape/softscape is installed. The support structure may also include a water controlling/treatment system that helps in collecting, treating and/or draining water under the ground. Typically, such support structures can be large scale, complex, and costly to implement. In view of this, there exists the need for a scalable support structure that is less costly, easy to manufacture and implement.